Here and Now
by Luv2Write86
Summary: A one shot based after Cops and Robbers. My take on the end of the evening. Spoilers if you have not seen 4x07!


**A/N: Last nights episode was soo incredible I had to write a little one-shot on my ending to the evening. **

**I do not own Castle I just like to make stories about it!**

**Please read and Review :)**

"Thanks again Martha, everything was incredible," I said to Martha as I helped put away the final dish. She waved her hand saying "it was the least I could do" before heading on upstairs to relax in a hot bath.

Alexis had retired to her room earlier. She needed some alone time after a difficult day, followed by a hard realization that she and Ashley were not meant to be. I gazed off to a stream of light flowing from the door that stood ajar to Castle's office.

The look on his face when I had left the bank with 'Sal' was stuck in my memory. I don't think I could ever forget how fearful his face seemed to whether we would ever see one another again, or if that was his final task as my partner. I looked down at my left hand and I could still feel how cold his hand felt when we touched one another while leaning over Sal's body. I wish I could have told him then and there how much I really did need him, that I did love him too. The look on his face was so pained and it killed me. It was that moment where I realized how important his partnership was to me whether it was on a professional level or not. He meant more to me than I had ever led him to believe. Today I was scared I would never be able to tell him how important he really is in my life.

I made my way over to the wood door and peeked inside. I could see him seated in a chair holding onto something that seemed very dear to him and he just sat there staring at it. I peered in a little closer and beyond his left arm I caught sight of an older photo of Rick lying on his stomach on the grass, his head up with his bright blue eyes looking into the camera with a huge smile on his face. A four year old red head sat on his back with boxing gloves on her tiny little hands. She held her hands up high into the air and looked to be cheering.

"You know, I kept thinking what I had last said to Alexis this morning. I tried to remember what she was wearing, how she looked, the last time I told her I loved her. I was so scared I wouldn't see that beautiful face ever again." Castle said turning around to face me, then redirected his look to the photo once again. "On her fourth birthday I got her these boxing gloves, she loved them. I think we played for six straight hours. She eventually fell asleep and insisted on sleeping with them on." A smile spread across his face as he remembered the happy memory.

I moved closer to him and sat on his desk so I was facing him. "You're safe now Rick." His eyes moved up to meet with mine where we held each other's gaze for quite some time.

"She wasn't the only one I was worried about never seeing again, Kate. Working with you so closely over the past few years we've built a strong connection, it has helped save both of our lives many times. Not being able to contact you, or not knowing whether I'd be able to see you again terrified me. When I saw you walk in through those doors in the medic uniform I was so grateful to see you one last time." I got up off the desk and wrapped my arms around his neck. Ever since I found him after the explosion I felt the strong need to feel him close. I needed to feel that he was safe and very much alive.

He stood up and I could feel his arms around my back gently squeezing me close to him. His warmth from his body calmed me down and I could feel all the stress from this horrible day leave my body. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. I took in a deep breath of his cologne, savoring it. I could feel him move his head away but I didn't feel ready to break our embrace yet. I looked up at him and realized he felt the same way as I did. His grip tightened on my back while he leaned in and let his lips find mine. I could feel goose bumps growing on my arms, my legs felt like jelly and I lost complete sense of what time it was and where we were. All that mattered was this moment that we were currently living in. It was time I started living in the here and now and not wait until it was too late and chance missing happiness.

I pulled away from him and saw his confused eyes looking into mine, "To answer you from earlier today, I do need you Rick. I'm ready for us. I don't want to wait any longer, because you never know what tomorrow will bring." He looked deep into my eyes and showed me one of his charming smiles then pulled me in close once again. We didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow but we had tonight, and more importantly we had each other. I felt safer than I ever had in my life, and I felt the happiest I had ever been. We only broke our embrace once again while Rick made his way over to the door. He closed it quietly and dimmed the lights. What happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors. ;)

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! :)**


End file.
